


Miss Me

by Diamond4Lyfe



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age of Ultron, Civil War, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Infinity War and Endgame doesn't exist, Marriage, Natasha Romanov Feels, Natasha and Steve Love Each Other, Natasha is a good girl according to Steve, Oral Sex, Pietro Maximoff Lives, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Romance, Sexting, Smut, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers in the master of dirty talk, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin, Unplanned Pregnancy, Well at least not anymore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-01-14 17:48:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18481273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamond4Lyfe/pseuds/Diamond4Lyfe
Summary: Natasha was on a mission for over a month and when she came home Steve wanted to show her exactly how much missed her.(Now continuing through Captain America: Civil War!)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So hey guys! So here's another one of my Fanfiction stories that I'm moving over here. If you want the link to compare the two stories let me know and I have no problem giving it to you. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Natasha was tired as hell. She was coming home from a mission in Hong Kong, which took longer than she thought….the mission took two months instead of the two weeks that Fury promised her. 

It was only because her target knew about a bug in his system and traveled all the way across the world. Stopping in Russia, India, Japan, Mexico, and finally Trinidad where he was caught by other S.H.I.E.L.D agents who were waiting for him.

‘Asshole. Having us chase him all around the world.’ She thought.

Finally she was on a plane going back to New York City, to her home called Avengers’ Tower. To be honest with herself, she did miss everyone. Tony, Clint, Bruce, Sam, and the person she missed the most: Captain Steve Rogers. 

It’s been a few months before she left when they started their relationship. If it could be called that. It was more like friends with benefits, with overnight visits and stays at either their apartments or their floors at Avengers’ Tower, dinner, movies, and a lot of sex.

Natasha sometimes thinks of why Steve let her take his virginity, but it shocked her more on how long he stayed afterward. She honestly thought that he should give it to someone worth it, but Steve only smiled and told her “You are worth it.” 

Sighing at the memory, she took out her phone and searched through her text messages before Nat found his name. It was only seven eighteen pm so he should still be up. 

“Hey Captain.” she typed. 

“Hey Nat. How r u? I miss my Russian.” he replied back.

“I’m on the plane now on my way to New York now and I’m going to the tower when I get there. R u there? I really want to see u. I miss my Captain too.”

“Nah I’m at my apartment….do u want me to come pick u up from the airport?” 

“Oh please! I’ll be landing in about an hour or so.”

“That’s perfect because I have to shower from my run anyway.” 

That made her smirk. Nat could see him now in the shower with water droplets and soap on his sculpted arms and tone stomach. The idea was enough to get her wet, even though they have showered together before.

“You’re going to be in the shower by yourself? Without me?” 

It was a risk text. They have never tried sexting with each other before only because they was always around each other. Natasha wasn’t sure how this would impact Steve. 

“Oh, trust me doll I want you in here with me so I can make you cum on my fingers and tongue, but I’ll make it up to you when you get here ;)” 

Natasha had to bite back the moan that was building up in her throat. 

“Is that a promise Captain?”

“It is Miss Romanoff. I want you to go into the bathroom and make yourself cum. I know you’re getting wet. I need evidence too.”

“I will I promise.” Damn him for knowing her body so well. She quickly got up and made her way to the bathroom. She quietly made herself cum with the thought of Steve going down on her before he fucked her against the tile of the shower. After she came, Natasha took a picture of her wet fingers and sent it to the captain with the caption “This is all for you *blowing kiss emoji*, before she washed her hands and made her way back to her seat. 

“Fucking hell *heart eye emoji* I can’t wait until you get home baby girl. I need you to get some sleep for me. Okay? I don’t want you to be tired when I pick you up.”

“Ha-ha, okay. See u soon Steve.” With that the conversation was ended and she adjusted her seat back and slowly closed her eyes, dreaming of a Captain with blonde hair and blue eyes.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Steve waited in the arrival entrance of JFK International Airport. He was dressed in a white t-shirt, jeans, and leather jacket with his black boots. In his hands he had a bouquet of roses and a teddy bear, and a wide smile on his handsome face when he saw Natasha come out of the wide hallway, with other people following her. 

Natasha broke out with a huge smile when she saw her Captain standing there waiting on her. Before she knew her feet were picking up speed and then leaped into his arms and her legs around his waist. 

Steve’s arms went around her waist to hold her up as he buried his face into her hair; breathing in a scent that was only Natasha. It seems like the world just stopped and they were the only two people. Slowly Nat jumped down from his waist and smiled at him with all her pearly whites. 

“I missed you.” She told him honestly, because she was The Black Widow and she missed no one, but when it was just him and her she let that mask fall and she was Natasha Romanoff. 

“I missed you too Tasha. These are for you.” Steve said while handing her the roses and bear, which she took with a smile. 

“Thank you. They’re beautiful and he’s cute.”

“Like you.” He said honestly. Tasha smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down for a kiss; and Steve responded happily by wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her back. They both weren’t really big on PDA, but this moment Steve really didn’t care; his girl was back home and that’s all that mattered. 

The kiss only lasted for a couple of seconds before the red-head pulled back and stepped out of the soldier’s embrace. 

“I have to get my bag.” 

“Okay, let’s go.” He grabbed her hand and led her to the bag claim area. Some of the older women that were waiting on their loved ones watched in awe at the young couple. 

“They are so cute together.” One stated making Natasha blush and Steve to light hearted laugh at her embarrassment. 

Soon she found her small backpack and together they left and walked to the parking lot. Natasha quickly placed the bear and roses in her bag and zipped it up tight. 

“So you brought your motorcycle, right?” Nat asked. She loved his motorcycle because it was in all black, it was a Harley Davison, and he just looks so damn sexy on it. Whether it was for a mission or a causal ride around town, Steve Rogers looked hot on a Harley Davison. 

“Of course I did. I know how much you love riding it.” The Captain said while climbing on before her. 

“No I just love how you look riding it.” She said with a smirk and climbed on after him. 

Steve chuckled and started the engine; and with that they pulled off into the night and on their way to his apartment.   
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
“What kind of surprise do you have for me?” The red-head asked as they walked, hand in hand, the hallway of the apartment building where he lived. 

“You have to wait and see.” 

“Waiting is a lot of work, you know?” The couple stopped in front of his door and Nat leaned on the door fame while Steve fished the keys out of his jeans. 

“Yeah, but the reward is worth it.” He said when he opened the door and let her in first before he followed in and closed the door behind him. Natasha was in shock. There at the dining table were glasses and plates, with forks and knifes and a chocolate cake in the middle. 

“Dinner is in the oven heating up.” He stated simply, like this was no big deal. 

“You did all of this for me?” the spy asked still in shocked. 

“Yeah, I told you that I had a surprise for you because I missed you.” The solider took off his shoes and jacket and walked over to the kitchen to check on the food. 

“Food should be done soon. You know where the bedroom and bathroom is. So get settled in.” 

Natasha nodded her head and walked to his bedroom. Once she was there she set down her backpack by the door and removed her jacket and boots. The red head then walked into his bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. She looked fine although her hair was in a messy ponytail and she looked all around tired.

The spy took her hair out of the ponytail and pulled out the drawer that had her brush and began to detangle her hair. It was getting longer, well passed her shoulders and still naturally curly. She quickly washed her face, dried it and applied some lotion so she would not dry out. 

“Babe! Dinner’s done!” she heard Steve call from the kitchen. She put the brush back, turned off the light to the bathroom, grabbed the roses and bear from her bag and walked out into the kitchen. 

“Your favorite pasta with meat sauce and herb butter bread; with your favorite wine.” He said before pulling out her chair for her and then took the roses and put them in a vase before taking his seat across from her. 

“Thank you Steve this is wonderful.”

“All for you Nat.”  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
After dinner the couple watched “Mr. and Mrs. Smith” on Netflix and chilled out on the couch. Sometime during the movie Natasha found her way to straddle Steve’s lap and his arms found their way under her shirt, feeling the soft skin around there.

“Steve,” Natasha moaned out and he to opportunity to enter his tongue in her mouth. Their tongues explored every nook and cranny of each other’s mouths before Steve stood up from the couch and had Nat’s legs wrap around his waist and his hands grabbed under her thighs to hold her up, while he walked towards the bedroom. 

Pulling back the spy took this time to tease his neck and under his jaw with little red marks causing the solider to moan. 

“Tasha you are such a distraction.” Natasha let out a small giggle against his neck before making more marks on his Adam’s apple. 

“I know,” she said once they reached the bedroom and he gently placed her on the bed. “And you love it.” 

“That I do.” Steve said before attacking her neck with the same little red marks that she left on him. All the red head could do was moan with pleasure as her lover found her favorite spot on collarbone. Soon he took off her black shirt and the hair tie that held her hair.

“I love it better when your hair is down. It looks like a halo when I make love to you.” The Captain stated simply before kissing her breast through the fabric of her navy-blue lace bra causing her to make a small sound of enjoyment. 

“You wore my favorite color Tasha.” 

“Well I was thinking about this morning when I got dressed.”

Natasha slipped her hands into Steve’s blonde hair, tugging at the short strands as his hands slipped behind her back and unclasped her bra and then pulled the fabric away from her chest and threw it somewhere behind him. 

“You have too much clothes on Captain.” Smirking he reached for the hem of his t-shirt and pulled it off his body and it too joined the pile of growing clothes on the floor. 

“Better?” he said, but before she could answer Steve took one of her harden nipples in his mouth and began sucking on it like a newborn. The action caused Nat to moan and groan as he gave her pleasure like no one else could. The All- American Boy than switched nipple to give the other one the same attention.

Steve then unbuttoned her jeans and pulled them down in order to get them to join the pile growing on the floor. The only movement Natasha did was lift her hips to help him pulled the material down. Now she was in nothing, but her matching navy-blue lace underwear and he was still in his pants, but just shirtless. Surprisingly Nat flipped them both over so that she was straddling him, and he was under her shocked. 

Teasing him, Nat took her time kissing from his pecks down to his abs until she got to the waistband of his jeans. Slowly she took her time unbuttoning them and pulling them down ever so slowly. 

“Babe stop teasing. Please?”

“No, this was for earlier.” The spy said with a smirk as she took off his boxers and he was left bare and hard for her to see. Tasha took his member into her hand and started to slowly rub her hand up and down causing the Captain to moan out of pure bliss. 

“Earlier?” he thought. “Oh, she means the text messages.” Before he could say anything, she took him all into her mouth and slowly teased him at the tip with her tongue. 

“Fuck! Nat!” Steve slipped his hand into her long red curls to move her hair out of her face and to give him a better view of what his lover was doing to him. 

“Language Captain.” She hummed against his cock. The vibrations of her words went straight to his cock making it very hard for him to not cum right then and there. Quickly Nat took her mouth off of him with a loud pop sound and crawled on top of him to kiss him on the lips.

Steve took this time to flip them back over so that she was under him and he was kissing down her stomach to the waistband of her lacy underwear. Hooking his fingers under the waistband he quickly ripped the fabric and pushed her legs apart so that he could slide his fingers inside her wet sex and thumb her clit.

Bringing his mouth to her ear, he bit down on her earlobe softly before saying “It’s Captain Rogers to you ma’am.” He stated in his naturally husky, Brooklyn accented voice that caused Nat to moan. 

“Tell me. When I told you that I was going to shower before I picked you up, did you get wet?” 

“Yes!” 

“Did you imagine me eating you out in the shower? Mhm? Making you cum in my mouth before I fucked you against the wall?”

“Oh my god! Steve! Yes baby!” Steve could only smile as he sped up his fingers. 

“Did you enjoy making yourself cum in a public place for me? Only me?” 

“Fuck! Yes! Only you Steve!”

“Such as good girl for me. You were so wet in the picture you sent.” Steve said before removed his thumb from her clit, only to replace it with his lips sucking around the little nerve; causing Nat to let out some curses in Russian. 

The tell-tell sign of her walls tighten around his fingers caused him to quickly pull out and getting a glare from his lover.

“That was payback.” He said as he lined up his cock to her entrance of her sex before pushing in making both of them moan together. They both found a rhythm that worked for the both of them and moans and curses were heard though-out the apartment. 

Natasha’s walls tighten up around his cock and Steve reached between them and rubbed her clit at the same pace as his cock was inside of her. The action caused the red head to climax first with her walls tightening around her lover’s cock and her squirting out causing him to cum as well. The solider fell on Natasha but was careful enough not to crush her with all of his weight.

“I love you Steve.” She said after a few moments of silence. Steve smiled against her neck and placed a light kiss there.

“I love you too Nat.” Slowly he pulled out, causing them to both moan at the loss, and walked to the bathroom to get a rag to clean both him and Natasha up. Once that was done, he dropped the rag in the pile of clothes on the floor and climbed back into bed with his lover.

Natasha put her head on his chest and Steve’s arms went around her waist. 

“How long have you loved me?” she asked.

“Since we first meet, honestly. How about you?” 

“I had a crush on you when we first met but I loved you after that mission in Peru.” He laughed as did she. The mission in Peru was one for the books. 

“I love you Nat and I’m happy you are home.”

“I love you too Steve and so am I.” Together they fell asleep in each other’s arms and dream of what the future might hold for them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I really was not going to add another chapter but I decided to. So the next chapter is going to start with the Avengers finding out about Steve and Natasha's relationship, then we move on to Ultron. Yes all in chapter three, so it's going to be long.
> 
> Thanks for reading and enjoy!

The next morning Natasha woke up with a smile on her face. The events of last night, with Steve telling her that he felt the same way as she did, brought joy to her. She hasn’t felt this way in a long time, and she planned on keeping it this way. 

Slowly she raised her head up from the super soldier’s chest and saw that he was still asleep. Steve looked so young and carefree, thankfully away from the world that demanded their attention. 

Natasha rolled out of bed and laughed quietly to herself when Steve reached for the pillow in place of her. She made her way to the bathroom, used it, washed her hands, brushed her teeth, and even brushed her hair into a messy fan bun. She then left the bathroom in search of clothes and decided on one of the many Dodgers shirts that Steve owned and a pair of underwear from the last time she stayed over. Once she was dressed the Russian made her way to the kitchen to start breakfast. 

“Alexa turn on today’s hits on Pandora.” 

“Okay playing today’s hits on Pandora.” Music started playing quietly throughout the kitchen and Natasha hummed along to the song playing. She reached for the ingredients to make breakfast and started a little dance, unknowing to her Steve was watching the whole thing, leaning against the doorframe in his sweat pants and t shirt, and a smile on his face. She looked so carefree and it was adorable, but then again Natasha was naturally beautiful and adorable. Steve could only laugh to his-self when she tried to reach for the plates in the highest cabinet he had. 

“Do you need help doll?” 

Natasha will never admit to anyone that she jumped slightly at the sound of Steve’s voice because it would ruin her reputation. 

“I don’t understand why you put the plates there.” She said with a slight pout. 

“Because I live alone and can reach it, but I need to make adjustments for you. Honestly you could just grow.” The blonde said with a smile and kissed her nose before getting the plates down. 

“Whatever Rogers.” She said with a smile. After he helped her with the plates Natasha told him to set the table and leave her be with the rest of breakfast.   
“Yes ma’am.” He said before doing as he was asked. Once he was done Steve came back into the kitchen and sat on top of the counter and watched his girlfriend cook, which was fine, but she was cooking in one of his shirts. It was awaken something inside of him that he needed to take care of soon.   
“Okay breakfast is ready.” Steve helped Natasha carry the plates of bacon, pancakes, eggs, and the carton of orange juice and bowl of fruit to the table. They took a seat across from each other, dished the out food, and enjoyed their breakfast. 

“So now what?” Steve asked mid bite of his pancake.

“What do you mean?” Natasha asked in confusion. Hopefully he wasn’t second thinking their relationship.

“Our relationship. Do you want to tell everyone or wait a while? I know how you feel about privacy Natasha.” She released the breath that she didn’t know that she was holding in. Natasha was happy that he wasn’t second guessing their relationship, but she needed a moment to process what he was asking of her. Yes, she wanted the world to know that she was Steve’s and he was her’s; but the relationship was so new to the both of them and Natasha’s history with relationships have never ended greatly. Finally, after a moment she spoke. 

“Oh. Okay. I was thinking maybe we can wait. It’s so new to the both of us and I don’t want to deal with Stark.” She said with a smile, in which he returned.   
“That’s fine. I promise.” After they ate the two cleaned up the kitchen with Steve washing the dishes and Natasha cleaning off the stove. Once the red head was done, she threw the rag into the other side of the sink that was not being used by her boyfriend and then wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head on his back. 

“Yes baby?” Steve asked as he continued to wash the dishes and put them on the drying rack. 

“I love you.”

“I love you too.” Natasha hummed in happiness when he said those words back to her and then she suddenly had an idea. She slowly started to slide her hand from his waist to the waist band of his sweat pants. 

“You can’t let me finish the dishes first?”

“No.” The pale hand continued its journey until it reached into the sweat pants and grabbed his half hard member. 

“Natasha.” Steve groaned out. thankfully the only things that needed to be rinsed off were the plates, but they could seriously wait. Quickly the blonde turned around and swept his girlfriend into a passionate kiss, in which she returned. Steve then picked Natasha up by her waist and placed her on the counter, and the red head quick wrapped her legs around his middle and buried her hands in Steve’s hair. The soldier’s lips then left her lips and made their way down her jaw and neck, making sure to leave little marks as he went; besides her catsuit will cover them.

He then lifted his shirt off the red head and moaned into her skin when his hands were met with her bare breast. Natasha hurried to remove her boyfriend’s shirt as well and was happy when he quickly removed his lips from her and took off his shirt. His lips came back to her skin but settled on her nipple with one of his hands focused on the twin. 

“Steve, baby, please?” 

Steve decided not to tease her any longer and let his other hand slip into her underwear and rub her clit with both his middle and ring finger. The action caused Natasha to moan out loud and that caused Steve to groan. The blonde decided to lift his head from her nipple to have a good look at the beautiful red head falling apart in his hands. Her head was tipped back, and her eyes were closed but he knew she was feeling the pleasure. 

“You want to take this to the room?” he asked but kept rubbing at her clit. 

“No. Shower.” Natasha managed out between moans. Steve slowly came to a stop at rubbing her clit and give her a peck on her lips as she slowly opened her eyes. 

“Come on beautiful. Let’s go into the shower.” Steve said with a smile. Natasha could only smile back and wrapped her arms around his neck, signaling that she wanted to be carried. The American could only laugh but carried her anyway. The only issue with carrying her was that Natasha was rubbing herself against his harden cock, plus kissing his neck and jaw and it was making it difficult to walk. 

“Stop it Romanoff.” He said as he walked into the bathroom. Natasha however decided not to get down and so Steve had to open the shower door and set the water all while holding her in his arms. 

“No, you love it.” The bathroom quickly fogged up and Natasha then climbed down from her boyfriend and allowed him to strip her free of her underwear, while he took off his sweat pants. They walked into the shower and Steve quickly dropped to his knees in front of his girlfriend, lifted one of her legs over his shoulder, and attacked her clit with his tongue. 

“Steve! Oh fuck!” One thing that he loved about Natasha was how vocal she was when he did something that she loved. She once told him that when she was working for the KGB that she faked any moans for the targets so the mission could by faster. One rule that they made was that she would never fake it for him, she would be honest about things that she liked and what she didn’t like. 

“Steve! I’m so close.” The soldier quickly removed his face from her and lined his self-up at her entrance. She give him a questioning look, “You don’t want me to suck you off first?” her eyes asked, and Steve give her a smile, shook his head no and slowly entered her. The second rule they had was that Natasha was not allowed to treat him like a target nor was she obligated to suck him off every time they had sex. It wasn’t as if Steve didn’t like the feel of her lips wrapped around his cock, but he knew some of the things that the Red Room made her do and he always said that he would never make her do those   
things. 

“Oh!”

“Nat, baby, you are tight.” He said as a groan before pulling out and slamming back in. The two were just as synchronized on the field as they were in the bedroom. It didn’t take long for both of them to reach their climaxes at the same time, and then let the water wash over them.

“So round two?” Natasha asked with a smile on her face. Steve could only laugh before giving her a kiss, which led to round two.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SHIELD had fallen but new SHIELD is there!

Clint liked to pride himself on knowing Natasha better than anyone. Hell, he knew her better than she knew herself and vice versa. It honestly came as no surprise to him when he started to notice that the spy and the solider were close. 

Barton knew Fury started to pair them up for missions when he took a leave after the whole Loki mind control thing, and he also remembered Natasha ranting about it when she came to visit the farm, for a whole hour to he and Laura. 

“It’s not that he’s a terrible person, it’s just he needs to get use to the new way of doing things and I don’t have time to teach him.” 

“Well maybe that’s why Nick paired you two together. He probably knows that you’re the only one who won’t try to get into his pants like all the other  
agents.” Laura said as she put Lila down and smiled as the little girl wobbled to her godmother. Natasha could only smile at the young girl and lifted her up to sit on her other knee, since Copper occupying her left knee, trying to grab onto her short hair. 

“Maybe Hill would have been better suited for the job.”

“Tasha stop. You’re going to be fine, besides Steve is a gentleman he would never try anything with you. Plus, you never know, you guys might get close.” 

Barton could only shake his head at the memory and pride himself once again about how right he was. Soon after the fall of SHIELD he laid low at the farm with his wife and children, Natasha came to visit every month to help out and make sure they were okay, of course she was delighted when Steve would call in and check on her. Her green eyes would light up like she had seen her favorite boy band annnounced that they were coming to town; she would excuse herself to take the call and her voice would sound airy and light. 

A few months later Tony called and told Barton to “get off his ass, we got work to do.” Clint could only sigh as his peaceful farm life was being put on hold and a promise to Laura that he would keep Natasha and himself out of trouble; his wife could only smile and said, “Don’t forget to tell me if Nat and Steve got together,” and give him a kiss. 

Now Clint was on the elevator of the newly designed Avengers Tower, heading down for his daily cup of coffee before helping Natasha and Steve track the Captain’s old friend Bucky. The elevator came to a brief stop and soon showed Sam Wilson hopping in for the ride. 

“Morning.” Clint said with a smile in which Sam returned.

“Morning. Sleep well?”

“On Stark’s multi-million-dollar bed? Of course!” The two laughed before moving on to another topic. Sam, like Clint, understood that Steve and Natasha had a thing for each other. Hell, Sam thought that they were already hooking up when they came to his house and stayed in his guest room. To this day Sam believes that he heard moaning from both parties that night and the next morning in the shower.

It was no secret that the two self-proclaimed “Bird Duo,” loved messing with the red head and blonde about their romance for one another. It only got worse when everyone moved in together. Stark didn’t pay too much attention to them since he was busy upgrading their gear and helping Pepper with the company, trying to make his relationship with Pepper stronger, but he would throw in a joke or two from time to time. 

Thor was never really home to understand the changes that had been happening, so he didn’t count. Rhodey, like Tony, was busy with government business, especially after the fall of SHIELD to pay attention, however it wasn’t as if Pepper didn’t fill him in. 

It seems the only person who didn’t get the memo that Steve and Natasha were clearly a thing was Bruce. Either he was blind, clueless, or in denial at the fact that Natasha was indeed taken, even if they never really said it out loud, but his poor attempts at flirting with the spy didn’t go unnoticed but it was damn right embarrassing to say the least. It was also no secret that Steve was not fond of the lullaby between Natasha and the man. She can handle herself yes, but it was another way for the other man to get closer to her and Steve was not okay with that. 

“You think Natasha came back from her mission yet?” Sam asked as they stepped out of the elevator. 

“Probably, but then again Steve might have picked her up since he wasn’t here last night.” As the two rounded the corner they saw said people that they were just talking about sitting at the table with a mug each, talking and filling out reports. 

“Good morning love birds.” Sam teased as he walked towards the coffee machine, grateful to find the liquid inside still hot. 

“Won’t you two be the love birds? You know cause you’re Falcon and Hawkeye?” Natasha asked with her signature smirk planted on her face. 

“Whatever, you got jokes this morning.” 

“Well someone has too since yours aren’t that good.” 

“Oh, that’s just cold Rogers.”  
____________________________________________________________________________________________  
The trail was a dead end once again and Natasha knew that Steve was at the end of his rope. Every trail and lead so far has led to dead ends after dead ends. Either their sources were misleading, or Barnes just really didn’t want to be found. 

Now they were back at Avengers Tower, Sam long gone, and Clint hanging out with a newly returned Thor while Natasha was in Steve’s room thinking of how she can get him to relax. She understood what it was like to lose a best friend, heck she lost Clint to Loki for seventy two hours and was told if she couldn’t bring him back she would have to kill him; she knew that Steve didn’t want to go down that road but it was clear that Barnes didn’t want to be found for a reason. 

“Hey.” Steve said as he came out of the bathroom chasing away her inner thoughts. 

“Hiya.” 

“What’s wrong?”

“I was just thinking about Bucky.” She said as he sat next to her on the bed. It was always Barnes until she learned that Steve preferred him to be called Bucky, it was more familiar and friendly then saying his last name. 

“Yeah?” 

“Yeah. I know what is like to lose someone close to you so I promise I’m going to help you whenever and however I can.” 

“You’re too good for me.”

“I know.” Steve could only laugh before leaning for a kiss that Natasha merrily returned. The kiss soon turned deeper and before she knew it, she was grinding down on Steve’s member, both shirts were thrown somewhere, and hickeys covering both necks.

“Natasha, baby.”

“I don’t remember the last time we had sex in here.”

“Well let me jog your memory.” 

“I apologize for the interruption Captain Rogers and Ms. Romanoff, but Mr. Stark found a lead on the scepter and believe you two should come down to his lab.” Jarvis said. The two groaned, dishearten by the fact that they couldn’t have time for themselves but agreed non the less. 

“We’re coming down. Thank you, Jarvis.”

“My pleasure Captain. I will keep you and Ms. Romanoff’s activities to myself.”

“Thank you.” Natasha added as she located her shirt and threw Steve his. Once both parties were dressed, Steve grabbed his girlfriend by her waist and give her a long kiss.

“I’ll make this up to you later.” He said when he pulled away.

“I’ll hold you to that Captain.”  
___________________________________________________________________________________________  
Natasha didn’t know what was worst Bruce trying to flirt with her, Steve giving off jealous vibes, a robot trying to kill them in the middle of their own party, or learning the fact that Bruce and Tony were using the scepter to build said robot to keep the Earth safe. Of course, Tony tried to defend his actions by saying that they, as Avengers, could only do so much, and of course Steve had to counter that they needed to work together as a team. 

Natasha was over it. Over Tony and Bruce touching stuff, over Steve and his Captain America speeches, over Steve being jealous, and she was definitely over Bruce looking at her like she a prize or something. After their meeting was over Natasha quickly went to her room, she decided on the stairs partly because the elevator was damage and the other reason was to get away from Bruce and Steve. Her boyfriend honestly had no reason to be jealous of anyone, especially not Bruce!

“Natasha.” Steve called out to her. She turned around and give him a pointed look. She wasn’t in the mood to be bothered with him or anyone at the moment. She just wanted to go to sleep and pretend this was all a crazy dream. 

“Yes?”

“Are you okay?” 

“Just peachy.” She said and made her way up the steps. Steve frowned in confusion. Maybe he wasn’t as discreet as he thought he was when he was giving pointed looks to Banner tonight. He knew the Russian had eyes for him and him only, but he didn’t know if Banner knew that. Hell Steve didn’t know if the man was just clueless about the memo or just chose to ignore it. 

“Nat, please.” The Russian sighed, stopped and turned to look at the man on the bottom step. He looked confused and discomposed.

“I’m fine Steve. I just really want to go to bed, okay? It’s been a long day and even a longer night.” 

“Okay. Good night.” She nodded at him and made her way to her room, closing the door with a sigh. 

“Good going Rogers.” The blonde said to himself before making his way to his room alone.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Natasha woke up at six in the morning, unnormal for her since whenever she’s with Steve she would wake up at nine sometimes ten if they went multiple rounds the night before. Sighing and realizing that she was not going to go back to sleep, she rolled out of bed and headed to the bathroom to get ready for the day. 

By the time she was dressed for her run, the sun only started to creep up the horizon, so she knew she was safe from running into anyone on the way down. The Russian grabbed her wireless Stark headphones (thanks Tony), her arm band to hold her phone, and phone before leaving her room and headed for the stairs. Natasha made it all the way down to the lobby and greeted the door man, who smiled back, and took off for her run. She didn’t know where she was running too or how long she was going to run but she knew that she needed to get away from the tower. 

Did Natasha think that Steve was being ridiculous for being jealous? Yes. Did she think that he should be jealous of Bruce? Hell no. Yes, Natasha understood that Bruce had a crush on her, but there have been many of times when she would let him down gently or brush off whatever he said with a smile or light laugh. 

She never flirted back with him because she was deeply in love with Steve. Did he not see that she and Steve were together?   
Maybe the man with the angry alter ego ready didn’t know that she taken. When her and Steve first started their “relationship” they were only hooking up; sometimes at his apartment or her’s, if they were on a mission and they knew the room wasn’t bugged they would fuck there too, but ever at the tower. Everyone was too nosy, even if they seem busy; they only recently started to have sex and explore their relationship in the tower, but only when everyone was gone or in the living room. Her train of thought was broken when her phone started ringing in her ear.

“Romanoff.”

“Nat, good morning.” Steve’s voice said to her. Natasha’s breath hitched in her throat before she cleared it. She wasn’t ready to have this conversation with him this morning, but apparently, he was. 

“Good morning Steve.”

“You left this morning. I just wanted to make sure you’re okay.”

“I’m fine. I just went for a run.” It was at that moment when Natasha realized how far away from the place, she called home is. 

“Oh okay. Listen Nat I want to talk about what happened last night when you get home, if that’s okay?”

“Okay, um give me about thirty minutes to run back to the tower.”

“Alright. I love you.”

“Love you too.” She quickly hung up before he could say anything else. Instead of running back home she took her time, enjoyed the view, and even stopped at her favorite coffee shop and ordered an iced vanilla coffee before making her way back to back to the tower. The thirty minutes that she promised was turned into an hour, but Steve didn’t seem to mind as he smiled when she entered the kitchen. 

“Hey.” 

“Hi.” It was awkward. The last time it had been this weird between them was seven months ago when he asked her to be his first time. 

“Do you want to shower before we talk?”

“No, I just really just want us to talk but not here.” She pointed out. At anytime someone could walk in and she honestly didn’t want to see Bruce. 

“Your floor is closer.” Natasha nodded and the two of two used the, recently, fixed elevator, in silence. Once they were on Nat’s floor, Steve took a seat on the love chair and Natasha sat across from him on the sofa. 

“I’m sorry about last night.” 

“Oh.”

“I shouldn’t be jealous of you and Bruce because there is nothing going on between you two. I guess I should work on my jealously, but I really love you Tasha and I’m scared to lose you, but I guess I’m going to lose you if I-“

“Why are you jealous? I don’t like Bruce like that, and you know it. Hell, everyone knows that I’m yours and you’re mine. So, what’s the issue?” 

“I don’t know! I’m not use to this. I wasn’t something that caught a girl’s eye back in the day so now that I’m with someone who loves me for me and not Captain America, I’m-I’m scared to lose you. You clearly know what you want in a relationship and I’m new to this, sometimes I’m scared that you’re going to get tired of my inexperience and leave me and one day someone may come along, with experience, and you’re gonna find them better than me and then leave me.” 

So, he was scared of losing her because he’s never been in a relationship before? Natasha could only shake her head, remove herself from the sofa, and drop to her knees in front of him and took his hands in hers. 

“Oh Steve. I don’t want Bruce or any other man that’s not you. You’re not going to lose me because I’m not going anywhere. I love you and only you, okay? We’re both new to this relationship and the great part about that is we can learn together.”

“Okay. I’m sorry for being jealous but that doesn’t mean that I’m not going to give him dirty looks everytime he tries to flirt with you.” Natasha could only laugh before leaning in for a kiss, that was quickly deepen and soon she was in the blonde’s lap, shirtless.

“We have to make up the fact that we didn’t have sex yesterday.”

“Oh, trust me I can.”   
____________________________________________________________________________________  
The saying of “You learn something new every day” is no truer then at this moment. Clint had a wife and two kids, with another on the way, and Natasha was the godmother of said children and was known as “Auntie Nat.” 

Steve couldn’t be mad at her, because it was not her place to tell him about Clint’s personal life; although he finds it adorable when the little girl, Lila, continues to draw her pictures over the course of the few hours they were there. He and Tony got into it again, because Steve clearly feels indifferent about building Ultron to protect the world because clearly Ultron is now trying to kill them and he’s using two poor children to help him. Tony on the other hand believes that they needed Ultron for the little things while they handle the aliens. Thankful Laura came and broke up the fight before it could become physical and asked Tony to fix the tractor. 

“You don’t have to chop anymore wood Captain.” She said with a smile. 

“You can call me Steve.”

“Right Steve. Is it okay if you can carry some of these to the shed? I just don’t want them to get rained on.”

“It’s no problem ma’am.”  
“You can call me Laura. Come on I’ll show you where it is.” Steve only nodded before picking up a couple of logs in each arm and followed Mrs. Barton. 

They had a conversation about the kids, her marriage to Clint, and how she felt about the little addition being a boy and not a girl. 

“I think Natasha is more upset then we are. I think he’s going to be called a traitor for the rest of his life.” 

“I know she’s going to love him all the same.”

“Of course. So how are you and Natasha?” Laura asked with a smile on her face. Steve felt as if he was missing an inside joke or something. 

“We’re good. We’ve started dating a few weeks ago. Did she not tell you?” Steve asked as he put the logs in a pile in the shed. 

“Well she said that she had a crush on you, but she never told me you two started dating.” 

“Oh, well I probably shouldn’t have said anything if she didn’t tell you; she probably wasn’t ready.” Said the blonde as he rubbed the back of his neck in a nervous manner. 

“No! It’s fine really. I’m sure she told Clint at some point. We don’t get to talk as often because of missions and you guys saving the world. She won’t mind I promise.” 

“Okay I just don’t want to die so young.” He joked as they walked out of the shed and towards the house. As they neared the house, they saw Nick, Tony, and Clint talking and the kids painting the bird house that they were building earlier. 

The pregnant woman could only laugh, “Oh trusted me I’ll protect you.” 

The two shared a laugh that was short lived when they saw Natasha storming out of the house. 

“Tasha?” Laura called out, causing the other woman to turn in their direction causing her hard glare to soften. 

“I’m going to the store to get somethings for dinner.” 

“I wanna go too!” Lila cried out and handed her father the paint brush she was using. 

“Can we go? Please?” Copper asked looking between his parents and aunt. 

“Sure, go get your outing shoes.” The kids shouted in happiness and took off in the house for their shoes. Steve walked to Natasha with a concern look on his face that she waved off with a kiss on his lips. 

“I’ll tell you later. I promise.” Steve could only nodded before kissing her again as the kids ran out the house. 

“We’ll be back Laura!”

“Okay have fun. Copper and Lila listen to your aunt!”

“We will!” Steve backed off and give his girlfriend a smile before she climbed in the blue pickup truck, with the kids in tow and drove off to the store. 

“Since when are you two a couple?” Nick asked clearly upset that he missed the memo. 

“Since you paired us up.”


	5. Chapter 5

Natasha and the kids came back an hour later with tons of grocery bags and the men walked outside to help.

“Hey kiddos, did you have fun with your aunt?” Clint asked.

“Yeah! Auntie Nat let us try the free samples at the store!” Lila said as she was handed a small bag to carry in the house.

“Really?” the archer asked, eyebrows raised at the red head, “I don’t get to try free samples at the store.”

“That’s because they actually help me with the shopping. You on the other hand just go for the free samples, don’t bring me back anything, and don’t help with the shopping.”

“The lies!” The others shared a laugh and continued to unload the truck. Once everything was unloaded, Laura and Natasha began to put away the items and start dinner. Tony went to the shed to actually fix the tractor, while Nick and Bruce were talking about who knows what, and Clint and the kids were outside playing; Steve offered to help but Laura shook her head gently. 

“If you could keep the kids and Clint away from the kitchen, that’s helping enough.” The blonde nodded before giving the red head a peck on her cheek and walking out of the kitchen. 

“So,” Laura started, smiling slightly as she cleaned the chicken. 

“So?” Natasha questioned back as she put the flour and corn meal together in a bowl, avoiding her friend’s stare. 

“You and Mr. Captain America are together? And when were you going to tell me? How did this even happen?” 

“Slow down Laura,” Nat said with a laugh, “Ask any more questions at that speed and the traitor is going to be here sooner than we thought.” 

“Okay, okay, I’m sorry.” 

“Okay, at first we were just friends with benefits, it was-“

“Friends with benefits? Oh my god! Was it good? Great?”

“Laura.” Natasha groaned. 

“I have to know!”

“I was getting there.” The Russian said as she put the cornbread in the oven and started to load up the dishwasher with the dirty dishes. 

“Okay, I’ll be good now. Please keep going.” The pregnant woman said, seasoning up the chicken and loading them up on the baking tray. 

“It was amazing, and he was kind and caring, but it was complained about me because I started to fall in love with him, so I didn’t know how long I could go with pretending I didn’t. It matters worse when I didn’t know how he felt; you know I’m good at reading people; but with Steve it was hard to tell.” 

“Well what happened?” Laura asked as she put the chicken in the oven, before washing her hands and joining her friend at the table. 

“A month ago, I came back from a mission and he picked me up from the airport. He made me dinner and my favorite chocolate cake!” 

“Your favorite chocolate cake that it took me years to figure out?” The brunette gasped out. 

“Yes, that one. Anyway, we had dinner, watched Netflix, and then had sex. After we had sex, he took me that he loved me.” 

“Shut up!” 

“I know right! But that’s how we got together.” Natasha said with a smile, but Laura knew something was wrong since the smile didn’t reach her eyes. 

“What’s the problem then? You seem happy, Steve seems happy.”

“It’s Bruce.”

“What happened?”

“He just likes me, but it doesn’t seem like he gets the fact that Steve and I are together,” the red head shook her head, “I don’t know, maybe he doesn’t want to believe it. He keeps insisting that we should try to date and see where it goes.”

“Why not tell Steve? Or Clint?” 

Natasha shook her head quickly at the suggestion, “Steve doesn’t like Bruce because he sees that he likes me. He’s the jealous type and I don’t want him punching him in the face. We’ve already had an issue with his jealously. Clint probably would just punch Bruce in the face and not think twice.” 

Laura could only nod her head, knowing how protective her husband is over the red head; suddenly it became clear to the pregnant woman. 

“Is that why you stormed out the house earlier? Because of Bruce?” 

“Yeah, he went on with one of his lectures about how we should test the unknown and I just blurted out that Steve and I were dating, and he literally told me that we could try anyway, and that Steve was just a phase. I was so pissed I just laid it out on him, and stormed out.” 

“Oh my gosh! Tasha-“'

“Don’t say sorry. He might have gotten the message loud and clear.” Before Laura could say anything Lila, Copper, and Clint came running into the kitchen, with Steve following close behind.   
“I tried to stop them.” The blonde said with a smile, mainly towards Natasha. 

“I’m hungry mommy!” Lila said, climbing onto her aunt’s lap and burying her head into her chest. 

“Well sunshine, dinner won’t be ready for another hour, okay?” The red head said in Russian to her niece. 

“Okay auntie.” The little girl replied in the same language. Steve was shock to say the least for a lot of reasons. First of all, Natasha spoke Russian and it’s very rare when she did so because of her past. She told him that she only spoke her native language when she was mad, being sarcastic to Tony, and it slipped out a few times when they had intercourse. The second reason for the shock was that a five-year-old just understood and replied to her in the same language. 

“I’m going to go draw pictures for everyone!” she said as she jumped down her human chair and running into the living room. 

“Copper let’s go finish building the crib for your brother.” The little boy nodded and followed his father upstairs. Laura sighed and stood up from the table, Steve quickly moving to help her, but she shook her head and smiled. 

“I’m fine. I’m going to watch the boys to make sure they don’t hurt themselves.”

“Do you want us to do anything?” Steve asked, concerned. 

“Can you set the table? Other than that, you guys can go rest. I know it’s been a long day.” 

“We got it Laura. Go check on your grown child.” Natasha said with a smile. The pregnant woman smiled at the two before walking out the kitchen and upstairs. 

“If you look in the closet to your left, you’ll find more dinning chairs. Can you get those?” Natasha asked she reached for rag and cleaning spray for the table. Steve only nodded and followed his girlfriend’s directions. He brought out four more chairs and then took another rag and water to clean off the chairs. As he did that the red head placed dinner mates and napkins at the table, and she reached for plates and cups. 

“Need help?” 

“I’m tall enough, thank you.” Steve laughed and placed chairs where there were mats. Once that was done, he helped with the forks, knifes, plates, and cups; he even took dishes out so that the food can have somewhere to be. 

“Thank you for helping.” Natasha said, taking the green beans out the can, adding them to a pot with salt, pepper, and butter. 

“You know I have no issue with helping; after all we are guest in their home.” The blonde said, taking a seat at the table. 

“Well you guys are. I basically live here.”

Steve laughed, “Of course auntie Nat.”

“Ha-ha that’s for my kids only.” Once the beans were settled, Natasha took a seat on her boyfriend’s lap, tucking her head under his chin, his arms automatically went to her waist; happy to have her in his arms after a long day. 

“I just want this to be over. I wanna go back to our apartment and just have you.” Steve said, kissing her head. Natasha smiled at his choice of words; Lila was in the next room after all. 

“I want that too honey. I was thinking about something though.”

“Hmm?”

“Maybe they aren’t bad. They’re just kids Steve, they just need help. Their parents were taken from them, and they were turned into experiments.” Steve didn’t need names to know who his girlfriend was talking about. Maria managed to pull up more information about the twins as they traveled to Africa. The information was dishearten to say the least. 

“So, you want to take them in, and we train them?”

“Yes. If they don’t want to come with us after all of this, then that’s fine but I just want to try.”

“I understand. You’re right though. They are just kids.” Before Natasha could say anything else, the timer went off and she jumped out of his lap to the oven.

“Dinner’s done. Can you get Lila and I get Clint, Copp, and Laura from upstairs?”

“Sure.”

The blonde went to the living room and smiled at the concentration that Lila was putting into her drawings and she looked up and smiled when he came in. 

“Dinner’s ready honey. Can you wash up for me?” 

“Okay uncle.” The little girl began to put up her markers and Steve decided to help, smiling at the drawings that she made. There were flowers, butterflies, and an un finished one of the Avengers. 

“These are really good Lila.”

“Thank you. I really like drawing.”

“Yeah? I do too.”

“Auntie Nat said that you drew all the pictures you give her. You know she has them in her room?” 

“No, I didn’t.” Steve said surprised. He knew Natasha loved his drawings. She told him so and everytime he give her a new one she rewarded him with a kiss on the cheek; never knowing that she showed her niece or anyone else for that matter. 

“Can you help me draw after dinner?” she asked with pleading eyes. 

“Of course, sweetheart.” Lila cheered in happiness and wrapped her little arms around Steve’s neck, her attempt in a hug. 

“Oh no. Laura! Steve got our child wrapped around her finger too! Now she’s about to be spoiled.” The little one let go of her uncle and quickly ran to the restroom to wash her hands. 

“You act like that’s a bad thing.” Steve said with a smile, going to the front door to get the others. 

“It is. Look who her aunt is.” 

“I heard that!”

Yeah, dinner was going to be nice. For once, he hoped.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A long time coming and I'm sorry for the wait!

Dinner was nice, until the issue of the killer robot was bought back up. Everyone threw in their ideas as Steve helped Lila, just as he promised, draw. He guided her hands in his as she requested a bouquet of roses. 

“So, when do we leave?” Clint asked, finishing up the dishes with Nick’s help. 

“In the morning and we need to call Cho and make sure she’s okay.” Tony said. 

“And find Thor.” Natasha added as she watched her boyfriend and godchild bond. It was cute and domestic, something that she thought of having with Steve more than once. It wasn’t something that she would voice out loud to him, after all they did just start their relationship, but she knew in the long run that she wanted to spend her life with him and hopefully in return he would want to spend the rest of his life with her as well. 

“Okay, it’s settled, we’ll leave in the morning. Find Ultron in Korea and collect the package so he can’t start the evolving process; and hopefully Thor will be there to help as well.” The others nodded before thanking Laura and Natasha for dinner before going to settle in their rooms for the night. Laura, Natasha and Cooper went into the living room to talk, and Clint soon joined them when he was done with the dishes.

“Okay Lila, you did it!” The blonde told the child, who was beaming with happiness at the praise. 

“Can we show everyone now?” The little girl asked with pleading eyes and a little pout. 

“Of course, we can!” the man said as he stood up and helped her out of the chair, he then grabbed the picture and handed it to Lila, and she grabbed his hand and guided him to the living room. 

“Here mommy!” she said with pride and beamed so more when her mother and father were smiling at her, and her uncle took a seat next to his girlfriend, who was holding her sleeping nephew.

“Wow honey this is really good!”

“Uncle Steve helped me a lot. He’s such a good artist.”

“Well I’m glad I could help.” Steve look her with a smile, in which she happily returned. 

“I’m heading off to bed now,” Natasha whispered in his ear with a small smile, “You coming?”

“Of course.” He mouthed to her. She give him another smile, before signing to Clint that they were heading for bed. The archer came over and gently took his son from her lap, and settled him in between his wife and where he was sitting. 

“Good night.”

“Night guys.” The two adults kissed Lila on her forehead (per her request) before going into “Nat’s room.” The moment the door was shut behind them, Steve grabbed the red head by her waist and pulled her into a deep kiss. 

Natasha was shocked by the action by quickly melted into his arms and wrapped her’s around his shoulders. The kiss deepened into the blonde running his tongue up and down the column of the Russian’s neck, making her moan quietly so no one heard them.

“Please.” She said and gasped when the solider lightly pushing her towards the bed. Normally he would make her beg for what she wanted but for right now he was just going to give her anything that she wanted, he would tease her later; after all it’s been a long day with Ultron, Hulk destroying Lagos, and Maximoff messing with their heads. 

“Strip for me.” He said in his normal Captain voice. The red head moaned before getting off the bed and doing as she was told, with him following suit. She would never tell him, maybe because she knew that he knew, but his “Captain voice” was the sexy thing she ever heard in her life. Once she was fully naked, she climbed back into bed and watched him strip off his pants and smiled at the tent in his boxers. 

“Lay back doll.” Once she did, Steve climbed into bed, spread her legs, and dove in to lick every part of her wet sex. The blonde would be lying if he didn’t say that watching his girl trying to silence herself while he was between her legs was the cutest thing ever. The tell-tell sign that she was about to cum was very close, but Steve didn’t care, he wanted her to cum in his mouth. 

“Fuck!” she cursed out in Russian as she was cumming hard on his mouth. Normally he would let up and let her ride out her orgasm, but tonight he was prolonging her pleasure, although it was nice, Natasha was getting overwhelmed. 

“Steve, please stop.” At that he backed off quickly and kiss the red head on her lips, letting her taste herself on his tongue. 

“Are you okay?” he asked concerned. Natasha could only smile and pulled him down for another kiss. One thing Natasha loved about Steve is that he always puts her first, not just during sex but in general. He always asks if she’s okay, how her day was, or what her opinion is on a mission before asking anyone else. 

“Yeah, I’m good.”

“Good, cause I’m not done with you. Roll over baby, hands and knees, please.” Natasha did as she was asked, after all he said please. Once they both knew that she was comfortable, the blonde stripped off his boxers, and settled in behind her. He teases her wet folds with the very red tip of his cock; never really sliding in.

“Steve, baby, come on.”

“Say the words first.”

“Please Captain?”

“Nope,” he said with a breathily laugh, “You know the words, doll. Besides it’s only three of them.” Natasha racked her brain training to figure what he wanted to her to say, before it clinked when he said it was only three words. She turned her head and looked over her shoulder, into his eyes, “I love you.” 

The blonde smiled, but never broke eye contact as he slid into her, “I love you too.” The first few thrusts were slow and loving, but then he started to speed up, grabbing her hips tighter, and he slammed into her roughly, not that she minded, she loved when he was rough and demanding with her, just as she loved when he was gentle and loving. 

The rougher he was, the more Natasha had to cover her mouth from the sounds that she was making, but was getting harder to do so. Had there have been no children in the house Natasha would let her moans be hear, after all it’s not people didn’t know they were together. Steve smirked at his girlfriend’s attempt to cover her moans and decided to push her buttons the best way he knew how. 

“Oh, my girl loves taking my cock, doesn’t she?” he whispered in her ear.

“Steve, please don’t.”

“Why not?” he asked as his head began to sneak in front of her body to find her clit, “You and I both know that you love my dirty talk.” Although she didn’t answer Steve knew he was right when she tighten up around his cock. All too soon he had another dirty thought cross his mind, and stopped moving all together. 

Natasha turned and shot him a death glare, or also known as the “Romanoff Glare,” that happens when someone says or does something stupid or when she’s annoyed. 

“You better have a good reason for why you stopped fucking me.”

“You want it, you fuck yourself.”

Natasha’s eyes bugged out of her head, before she smirked and began to do exactly that all reminding eye contact with her boyfriend. Two can play at that game. Steve moaned and groaned, while trying to keep quiet, as Natasha made figure eights with her hips. This woman was just to perfect for him. 

“Shit I’m close.” He said while grabbing her hips again, pulling her as close as humanly possible.

“Me too.” She said as she took on of his hands off of her hip and interwind them together. 

“Cum with me?” he asked as he pressed a kiss to her shoulder, in response she squeezed his hand. Before long they were cumming together, Steve buried his face in Natasha’s neck, biting down hard enough to know that there will be a hicky there in the morning, while the Russian buried her face into the pillow that was in front of her, screaming into the cotton. 

Once they both calmed down enough, Steve lifted himself from her neck and pressed a few butterfly kisses to her hicky, shoulders, and back. Instead of pulling out, Steve rolled them over so that Natasha was laying on his chest and his arms were around her waist. They were silent for a long time, not saying anything, just holding each other and sharing kisses here and there. 

“So, I’m guessing you heard what happened today?” Natasha asked, tracing patterns on her boyfriend’s chest. 

“I didn’t mean to spy.” He replied, pulling her tighter by her waist to keep her close in case she wanted to pull away. 

“I’m not mad,” she said, pulling away from his neck to look him straight in the eye, “I’m just surprised that I didn’t notice you standing there.”

“How did you know that I knew then?” 

“You only bite my neck that hard when you’re trying to make a statement that I’m yours. Plus, your grip on my hips were tight enough to leave hand prints.” She said with a smirk. 

“I’m sorry.” He said looking down, almost a shame that he let his jealously take over again. When he first overheard the conversation between Natasha and Laura, he was taken aback about Bruce, but his shock became anger very quickly. But instead of lashing out at the doctor, Steve decided to just mark her with hickies and his hand prints on her hips. 

“I did it half because I wanted to claim you and the other half was because I know you didn’t want to talk about what happened with the girl today. I just wanted you to get out of your head space.”

Although they never talked about what the girl did to them, Steve knew his girlfriend better than anyone (not Barton though), and knew that she would talk about it on her time. Natasha smiled and grabbed him by chin and pressing his lips on hers. Steve smiled into the kiss and moved his hands down to her breast, rolling them in his hands. 

Thus, starting round two, three, and four. 

\--

Plan to stop Ultron went to shit, very quick. First of all, the Maximoff twins caused more damage than the team was hoping for in Korea with the train almost hitting pedestrians, then Ultron almost killed Steve, and to make things worse Natasha was kidnapped. 

Now here they were, Steve and the Maximoff’s, trying to stop Bruce and Tony from opening the casket. Bruce threaten to choke Wanda and not changing a shade. Then Thor comes out of nowhere, Pietro and Clint get into it and before he knows it the casket is open and some red creature with a yellow stone jumped out.

He was naked. And he was Jarvis. 

He tried to explain to them that there was no good or evil and blah, blah, but Steve could really give less than a half ass honestly. There was a killer robot who wanted them dead and said killer robot had his girlfriend. Both Steve and Tony both decided to not trust the twins per say, but they knew more about Ultron’s plan then they did, and an added bonus was Clint found Natasha’s location. This is how they found themselves on the jet ride to Sokovia.

“Is she your lover?” Wanda asked out of nowhere. She, Pietro, and Steve were in the cockpit, while Clint and Bruce were still looking for a drop off zone for one of them to get Natasha. Thor and Tony flew, along with Vision; as he wanted to be called, to get to the core before Ultron. 

“Yeah, she is.” Steve said, already knowing who she was referring too. 

“I’m sorry for messing with her head and yours and everyone else’s. ” She said playing with her fingers. Steve give her a small smile and a nod. In a weird way Natasha (like always) was right. The two teens needed guidance, not to be locked away, they already lost so much during their childhood. Although Steve didn’t agree with Wanda’s dislike for Tony nor her agreement to be experimented on, the blonde was willing to work with them if they wanted to join the Avengers after this was over. 

“Ultron will not harm her; she is just bait. He wants Stark.” Pietro quickly added in, hoping to calm the Captain’s nerves.

“Natasha can take care of herself.”

\--

When Banner, now Hulk, came back with Natasha in the empty building, Steve was over the moon. He quickly ran to her and gathered her in a tight hug, which she happily returned. 

“Are you okay?” he asked once they pulled away, using his eyes to find any injuries. 

“I’m okay, no injuries to report.” She said surely, but that didn’t stop him from looking anyways. 

“What did he do to you?” 

“Just chain me up to a wall,” the red head said with a roll of her eyes. Steve was always the worrying type when it came to her in dangerous situations, but he knew that she could take care of herself. 

“Are you sure?”

“Steve, I promise-“ 

“If you two are done being lovey dovely,” Pietro said smiling at them, “We have a city flying and robots to be fighting.” Natasha smiled when his sister popped him in the back of the head for ruining their moment. Steve smiled but give them instructions on how to get the people off the streets and the robots taken care of. Natasha started to walk away and join the fight, but Steve gently grabbed her hand to stop her. The red head was confused but when she saw her boyfriend’s smile, all negative thoughts flew out the window.

“When this is over, we need to talk about who’s apartment we’re moving into.” 

Natasha laughed and pulled Steve into a quick kiss, “We could just always go apartment hunting. Start something new?”   
“I would love that. I love you.”

“I love you too. Now let’s this over with, we have apartments to look for.”

\--  
When the war was over and the battle was won, no one was seriously hurt expect Pietro. During the process of removing people from the city, a young boy was behind the vegetable stall and his mother was screaming for him. Clint ran for him, but before he could turn back to the jet, Ultron was causing it to rain hellfire of bullets. 

If he was to run out there, both he and the boy would be shot down. Instead Pietro ran and flipped a car over to protect Clint and the boy. The icy blonde man was hit twice in his left arm but other than that okay. The boy was safely returned to his mother, who couldn’t stop thanking the both of them. 

Once they reached land, Pietro was taken to medical, with Wanda in tow, to use Cho’s technology to repair his arm. Hulk was nowhere to be found; after Ultron shot at Clint and Pietro, the green giant jumped on his ship, threw the robot out, but never left the jet. Natasha tried using the lullaby to bring him back but instead he hung up on her. 

Nick told her that they may have found something, but she knew better. Although she wasn’t in love with Bruce, Natasha still cared about him like a friend. Clint and Tony both retired for good, with a baby on the way Laura could use all the help she could get, and Tony just wanted to run his company and not be on the side lines. Thor left for home once more, saying that Earth should be fine without him around. 

The twins decided that, if it was okay with everyone else, they would like to stay and be a part of the Avengers. Although Tony was retired, he still felt uneasy with Wanda, which was understandable, but he trusted Natasha with helping the young girl with her powers. He also helped build the new Avengers Facility for the new team. Completed with ten floors, over two dozen bathrooms and bathrooms, a gym, training room, multiple kitchens, one giant living room, and much more. 

Both Sam and Rhodey decided to be full time Avengers as well, along with Vision, who everyone was trying their hardest not to call Jarvis. The Captain and the Russian were happy to take on the leadership role to the new Avengers. While Sam and Rhodey were easier to train because the two knew their fighting styles, and Pietro was helpful at stunning their enemies. Vision and Wanda were much harder. 

The twins were still new to their powers and while Wanda was helpful in moving objects or people, she had a hard time controlling her strength; Vision was strong and thoughtful, but the issue laid with the yellow stone in his head.

“So, you have no idea what it is?” Natasha asked one night at dinner. The team was fairly comfortable with one another and quickly made dinner a family thing with no phones or mission talks. 

“No, I have used it to destroy Ultron, but I do not know what it is or where it came from.” 

“So, it came with you?” Rhodey asked, mouth full of stir fry.

“Yes, of course.” 

“We’ll figure it out Vision.”  
\--

A few weeks after settling in, Natasha and Steve made a vacation to the Barton farm to meet Nathaniel Pietro Barton. After first Steve didn’t want to go, not because he didn’t love the Barton’s, but because Nate was technically Natasha’s godchild, not his. But Natasha waved him off and told him that Nate was equally her godchild as he was his. Natasha was over the moon when she held her godson in her arms for the first time. He had a round face, chubby cheeks, and dimples. 

The little Barton clung to his auntie the moment she held him, taking into pulling her hair and grabbing onto the necklace that Steve gifted her. 

“Aren’t you the cutest little thing?” the red head asked the infant. 

“I thought I was the cutest?” Lila asked, confusion written on her little face. 

“Yes, you are still the cutest thing, but he’s the cutest boy while you are the cutest girl. Make sense?” Natasha asked her niece. Laura told her that Lila was still adjusting to the fact that she was no longer the youngest Barton, while she was happy to be a big sister, the little girl still felt left out at times. 

“Yeah, it does. Are we still going to the movies tomorrow?” she asked with hope in her little eyes. 

“Of course, we are sunshine.” ‘Tasha told her niece in Russian, causing the little girl’s smile to widen. 

Steve smiled at the scene in front of him. He loved seeing his girlfriend with her-their-godchildren. She was so carefree, and her guard was down, the look she only gets with being with him and the Barton’s. 

To Steve, he wanted her to have this look when they got married and with their own children. He knew that her first marriage, even though one couldn’t call it a marriage if there’s no love in between the two people, wasn’t a good one, but he was going to erase her negative thoughts on the subject; although he knew that she couldn’t have children naturally, he still wanted children with her, whether it was through IVF or adaption. 

Maybe if approached the subject carefully he could seek the answers he wanted from her.


End file.
